Hanako, the new Sarutobi
by Priestess-of-Jashin
Summary: Asuma finds a girl on the way back from a mission and becomes her father. What will happen along her new life, in Konoha? Later chapters may include spoilers from Shippuden! Rated T for safety!
1. Meeting a new family

**I do NOT own Naruto!!!**

Meeting a new family.

In the trees a little girl walked. She walked along with dead eyes. This little girl had been walking without food for three days and was starving. She continued to walk towards the town called Konoha. She was fairly close, only half- a- day away. "Hello." She spun around to see a man with black hair and brown eyes, like her. He was tan and had a beard. "Ummm... Hi" she didn't usually talk to strangers but he seemed nice. "Where are you headed to?" She thought about lying and then she noticed his headband. It was the symbol for Konoha her mother had told her about years ago. "I'm going to Konoha." He looked at her for a moment, "Well thats where I'm going. If you want I could carry you?" He asked scratching the back of his head. "You look awfully tired."

She looked at him, nodded, and smiled for the first time in weeks. He picked her up and started running on chakra enhanced legs. They made it to the gates a few hours later. The man let her stay on his back and took her to a tower where he said the Hokage would be, and took her up. They were outside a pair of doubledoors. He knocked and they heard a man say "enter." They entered the room and the man sat the girl in front of him. She looked at the older man behind the desk. "And who might this be, Asuma?" The man known as Asuma replied, "I don't know her name but I found her on the trail outside the village. I asked her if she was coming here, she nodded and she looked really tired so I carried her all the way here." The older man nodded and turned toward the girl, "Would you come over here please?" She walked over and looked into the man's eyes. "What is your name?" She stared at him for a moment and replied softly, "Hanako..."

"Well that's a beautiful name." she smiled at him slightly. "Where is your mother and father, if I may ask?" she started to tear up but held back, "My mommy... my mommy died." a single tear ran down her cheek. "and I don't kn... know my daddy." The Hokage looked at her. She was at least seven. She looked a lot like Asuma, he shoved that thought away and asked another question. "Where are you from?" She looked at him for a moment and said, "I was born Kirigakure, if that's what you mean?" He looked at her questionably and turned to Asuma. "Well congrats, you've got a baby girl!" Asuma's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I mean... me!?" The Hokage looked at him, "As my son I trust that you can handle a little girl." he said with a laugh "plus we can't very well let her live alone." The little girl looked at Asuma and then at the Hokage. "Does that mean I can call you Grandpa?" They both looked at her and and the Hokage chuckled, "Why yes you may." Her eyes became wide and a big graceful smile appeared on her face. She hugged her newly found grandfather and ran back over to Asuma. "That makes you my daddy?" He stared at her. She was so happy to have a family again.

She waited for an answer and finally it clicked in Asuma's brain. He was a father now. He smiled and picked her up placing her on his shoulders. Hiruzen seemed to realize something he forgot to ask her age. "Oh, Hanako, how old are you?" She looked at him and smiled. "I'm about to turn six." Hiruzen was about a year off in his guess earlier. Asuma couldn't help but ask his new daughter when her birthday was. "February Eighth!" Hiruzen smiled. "Well, looks like we get to celebrate our birthdays together. That's my birthday too." Hanako was so happy that she had a new family. Her mother had died on a mission when she was four. "Well Asuma, you should get that child something to eat." At that moment Hanako's stomach growled earning Asuma's laughter. "Alright see you later!" Asuma yelled as he turned to leave. "Bye Grandpa!" Hiruzen smiled as they left. "She looks ans awful lot like him."

They walked down to a place called Bar-B-Q and went in. Asuma set her down on a place mat and sat next to her. They ate in peace. They walked to and apartment and went in. "We'll go get you some clothes tomorrow, okay?" She looked at him with a smile. "Okay!" "Uh, you have to sleep on the couch for now." he said scratching the back of his head. She went and sat down and instantly frowned. Asuma watched her as she tried to get comfy, unsuccessfully, to make sure she went to sleep. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. A silent *please* was passed from her to Asuma and he sighed. He went and picked her up and carried her to his room setting her down on the bed and tucking her in. He lay next to and she smiled at him and closed her eyes, snuggling close to her new father.

**Thank you for reading PLEASE REVEIW!!! Hanako- flower child. Hiruzen is the third Hokage if you haven't guessed. :) :)**


	2. Parent hood

**I do NOT own Naruto!!!**

Parent hood.

Hanako woke up early to find her new father asleep next to her. She climbed quietly out of bed and found the bathroom. After she was done she made her way to the kitchen. She climbed up on the counter and looked in the cupboard to miraculously find pancake mix. She took it out and jumped off the counter. She had all the supplies ready and started mixing the ingredients to make the batter. She stood on a chair and began making the pancakes on a pan she found under the stove.

Asuma woke to the smell of pancakes and sat up. He wondered who could be in his house or why someone would be using his kitchen when he remembered the events of yesterday._ "Oh shit!"_He got up and ran to the kitchen hoping Hanako hadn't damaged the kitchen or herself. He saw her pouring some juice into two glasses while standing on a chair. She set the container on the counter jumped of the chair and hugged him around the waist. "I made you pancakes!" He smiled down at her and picked her up. He walked over to the table and set her down. He put the juice back in the fridge and put a glass in front of Hanako. He sat across from her and ate.

Hanako finished in about five minutes and waited patiently for Asuma to finish. When he was done he put their dishes in the sink. "Alright, lets go get you some new clothes." She got up and grabbed Asuma's hand. A small smile graced his lips and they went out. They found a clothing store. Hanako picked out some dresses and then asked a question that Asuma hadn't thought about, "Where can I get some ninja clothes and gear?" Asuma looked at her for a moment. He hadn't thought at all about his ninja life, let alone hers.

He picked her up and they made there way to a ninja supply store. They went in and Hanako immediatly saw what she was looking for. It was a purple dress type of thing with black shorts to wear underneath. The dress was cut up the sides to her thigh (It's just like the outfit Sakura wore in Naruto). She got this same outfit in a few different colors and found a holster pouch, Kunai, Shiriken, Scrolls, and Smoke bombs, everything she would need. She looked up at Asuma with a smile while they were checking out. They went back home so Hanako could change into a pretty, blue dress that complimented her brown eyes well.

The dress had no frill or decorations it was just plain blue with a black belt around the center where her stomach was. It had no poofs or anything. The dress was short so she wore black capri leggings underneath. Asuma had also gotten her a tooth brush and a hair brush for her growing, shoulder-blade length, black, hair. When she was ready they went out again this time for lunch. They went to Ichiraku Ramen where they saw a loud boy in bright orange and yellow hair. He had a pair of goggles on his head. She looked at him as he downed his fourth bowl. He noticed her stare and when he looked she immediately turned away. "Just a plain ramen and... Hanako what would you like?" Hanako let go of Asuma's hand and walked over to the boy with yellow hair. "Excuse me... what are you having?" the boy looked at her and said " tonkotsu miso with pork slices." "OK, then I'll have that." she said turning to her new father. "Is that okay daddy?" Asuma looked just a little surprised at the title but nodded, "and one tonkotsu miso with pork slices please." The man nodded and turned to start making it.

"Why did you want to have the same as me?" the boy asked Hanako. She turned and smiled, "Because you looked like you were really enjoying it." The boy sat there for a moment and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" Hanako giggled a little and said "I'm Hanako Sarutobi. Nice to meet you." before anymore could be said Asuma said, "Hanako, our food is ready!"she turned a little, bye Naruto-san talk to you later," and then ran over to Asuma.

After they finished eating they walked around town. At about two o'clock they went to the ninja academy to talk about getting her in some classes. She already knew the basics pretty well so she wouldn't be too far behind. They talked to Iruka who said she was above her age level, after her skills were assessed, surprising Asuma. She was in the eight year old grade level. She begged to be put in that class with the older kids. "Please! Please daddy!?" Asuma caved in and said yes. She would start on Monday, the next day. They went to visit her grandpa, the Hokage, and then went home. The next day she walked to the academy, by herself. She greeted Iruka. "Hi Iruka- sempai!" Iruka looked up and walked over to her. "Everyone this is Hanako. She's a little younger than you but you still treat her with respect."

She looked up and saw her cousin, Konohamaru. She smiled at him and went and sat next to him. He looked at her and smiled. They listened to Iruka's lesson intently. About five hours later school was over. "Bye Konohamaru!" she yelled as she started to jog towards her house. "Bye Hanako, tell uncle I said hi!"she turned around, now running backwards, and yelled, "I will!" She made it home and was greeted with a hug and a 'lets go get some dinner.' They had dango and and then went home to bed. The week followed like that pretty much.

The next Tuesday Asuma had a mission so the Hokage would send someone to come get her and take her to the tower where he would be waiting. The day went smoothly and when she exited she saw a ninja wearing sunglasses waiting for her outside. She had forgotten his name but it didn't matter because they wouldn't talk much. "Honorable Grand Daughter" he said with a bow. She smiled at him and said, "you don't have to bow and you may call me Hanako." He looked at her a moment, "yes of course hon... Hanako-san." She still smiled and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and then started walking.

They made it there and walked up. She let go of his hand and barged right in without knocking. She ran to her grandfather and jumped into his lap. He chuckled and thanked the ninja standing in the doorway. The ninja left and Hiruzen asked about her school work. "I'm in Konohamaru's class because I already know how to do all the stuff they teach for my age level.

Hiruzen asked if she liked being in Konohamaru's class and if she wanted to be in there. "Yes I do want to!" He laughed and hugged her close. She talked about how she met Naruto at Ichiraku and all her new dresses and how she met some other jonin, while out with her daddy, named Maito Gai and that he was really scary. Before he knew it she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Good night Hanako."

**Thank You for reading and please review!!! Reviews make me do a happy dance even just one so PLEASE REVIEW!!! :) Hanako- flower child. Hiruzen is the thirds first name if you havent guessed.**


	3. Baby sitting

**I do NOT own Naruto!!!**

Baby sitting

Hanako woke up on a chair in her grandfather's office. He was asleep in his chair with his head on the desk. He had been doing paperwork all night. She got up and walked over to her grandpa. She shook him awake. "Grandpa you need to get up and go home so you can sleep properly!" He looked at her for a short moment. "Alright I'm up. Now what did you want?" She was getting a little irritated but hid it with a smile. "I want you to go home and get some real sleep." He looked around and realized that he had slept there. "Alright, but what are you going to do?" "I am going home to get changed and take a nap." He looked a little disapproving about her going alone. "I'll send someone with you..." "No. I can handle walking home by myself." she said with her arms crossed. She then turned and ran out of the office towards home yelling "See you later!"

She walked home at her own pace and she made it there in about fifteen minutes. She went inside and walked to the bathroom and started the shower. She stripped and got in. She was in for about thirty minutes, got out, and dried off with her royal blue towel. She went in the bedroom, grabbed her green pajamas, put them on, and crawled into bed and soon fell asleep. She slept for about two hours and when she woke, it was almost twelve o'clock. Time for lunch. She changed into a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt. She put on her sandals, grabbed some money that Asuma had left for her, and headed out.

She walked to Ichiraku and went inside. She found Naruto sitting at the bar and walked up. She climbed into the chair by him. "I'll have a tonkotsu miso with pork slices please." The man nodded and started getting it ready. "Hey, Hanako. How are you?" She smiled at Naruto and said "I'm really hungry. How are you?" Naruto laughed a little at her remark. "I'm good. the graduation exam is in six months! I'm gonna pass!" Hanako giggled a little. The man placed her food in front of her, She gave him the money and dug in. She finished in ten minutes and left with a, 'goodbye Naruto!' She walked around town for a little while. When it was one o' clock Hanako headed to the Hokage's office to see if he had gotten back to his paperwork.

She walked into his office to find him going at his paperwork full throttle. He looked up when she came in. "So, what did you do today? After you left." She then went into a summarized explanation of her day. She finished when she got to walking into his office. "Alright, maybe you should go train since you get to graduate early. If you can pass." She stuck her tongue out at him but agreed with him. He called in a man in black with sunglasses on... Ebizu, she recalled. "Ebizu!!!" she yelled and launched herself at him. He was Konahamaru's trainer and was always very kind to her. Sometimes he let her watch their training sessions. He picked her up and took her to the training grounds. After he set her down and was safely in a tree she started practicing her "Beast Wave Palm" and "Beast Wave Hurricane" attacks. She then practiced with the chakra blades Asuma had gotten her. They were just like his except much smaller. She would have to get them redone when her hands got bigger. She soon grew tired of practicing with those.

She walked to the water, balancing on top of it. This surprised Ebizu. Normally a six year old wouldn't have enough chakra control to walk on water. She began her water dragon jutsu, making it attack pretend ninja she imagined. She didn't have many water techniques so she was done practicing, the ones she did have, quickly. She walked to the edge, where the land and water touch, and did a few handsigns, onehanded. "Hyouton:Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Hanako shouted. She didn't know what she was doing. This seemed to come naturally for her. A dome of mutiple mirrors appeared before her.

She stepped inside the mirror and began travelling from mirror to mirror at a high speed. She made sharp needles out of ice, and began throwing them at an imaginary ninja. When she had finished she was... exhausted. Ebizu jumped from the tree he was in, landing next to Hanako, whom was laying on the ground. He let her scramble onto his back and hook her arms around his neck. He supported her legs and began walking to her home.

They made it to Asuma's house in thirty minutes. Ebizu put her in the bed and tucked her in. He was always rough on Konohamaru, being his trainer and all, but he always had a soft spot for the boys younger cousin. She was always sweet and kind. She did as she was told and knew when to argue. Also, she didn't charge her grandfather in hopes of being Hokage. He went and sat on the couch, having to stay and watch her. He soon fell asleep there and woke an hour later to the smell of Bar-B-Q and the sound of a little girl repeating his name, "Ebizu-kun." He opened his eyes to see Hanako standing in front of him, staring. He looked around and found that he had a blanket, poorly laid over him. "Ebizu-kun I got some Bar-B-Q."

He sat up and saw the food sitting on the table. "Did you go into town without my supervision?" he said in a stern voice, looking at her. She nodded meekly and apologized. "I'm s...sorry, Eb... Ebizu-k..kun." She started to tear up making Ebizu's eyes soften. "It's all right." He replied, pulling her into a hug. "Just don't do it again." He got up and walked to the table. He set her down,sat across from her, and they began eating. They finished quickly. Ebizu washed their dishes and left them out to dry. Hanako grabbed his hand and they headed out the door to the Hokage's office. Hanako wearing her blue dress.

They walked into the Hokage's office to see Asuma giving his report (Hanako didn't knock). "Daddy!" Hanako screamed and wrapped herself around his legs. Ebizu was standing in front of the doors with a small smile on his face. Asuma turned his head and thanked Ebizu for watching her. Ebizu nodded and disappeared. Hanako was jumping for joy next to Asuma, until he picked her up and carried her out of the office and towards home, the whole way Hanako telling him about her day.

**Thanks for reading! I think next chapter I'm gonna skip to the graduation exams! REVIEW PLEASE!!! :) :) :)**


End file.
